Moving In
by Soccergirl17
Summary: When Paige McCullers hears that her mother's work is being relocated, she will do anything to stay in Rosewood with the love of her life, Emily Fields, even if it involves moving in with Hanna and Emily at the Marin residence. How will this change in their lives affect their friendships and relationships?
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you guys are aware, endgame of this story is Pannily (Emily/Paige/Hanna). Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

"Emily! Over here!"

Looking up from her phone for a second, Emily started making her way over to her friends. She had stayed back to talk to the teacher for a couple of minutes, and when she left the class, she realized that her friends hadn't waited for her.

"Thanks for waiting," she said, glaring at the group. Tossing her bag to the ground, she fell into the empty seat next to Hanna.

"Told you we should've stayed back," Aria, the oh-so "innocent" one of the group stated.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't want to deal with this bitch anymore," Spencer said, glaring at Hanna.

"Hey, I didn't eat breakfast this morning. It's not my fault I get bitchy when I'm hungry," the blonde replied, throwing a fry at Spencer.

"Well maybe if you hadn't gone back to sleep after I'd woken you up, you would've had time to eat. Maybe I would've even made you something to eat." Emily reasoned, leaning down to shove her phone into her bag. She heard a scoff come from the blonde as she pulled out a granola bar and zipped up her bag.

"How much longer do you have to stay there?" Spencer asked, looking from Hanna to Emily.

Shrugging, Emily opened the snack, taking a quick bite. "Don't know. It depends on what's going on in Texas."

"Hopefully it's not anytime soon. I like having you there," Hanna revealed with a smile. Sending a smile back her way, Emily took the last bite of her granola bar and threw the wrapper onto Hanna's empty plate.

"Hey there's Paige," Aria stated, looking over Emily and Hanna's shoulders. Turning to look back, Emily caught a glimpse of her girlfriend. She noticed that she looked kind of upset, and that she was staring at her phone.

"Paige!" Hanna yelled over the noise of the courtyard, receiving a few dirty looks. Startled, Paige looked towards the group and quickly pocketed her phone. As she walked over, Hanna made room between her and Emily for the brunette to sit.

Before sitting down, Paige leaned in and gave Emily a short peck on the lips. "Hey."

"McCullers."

"Hastings."

"Guys," Emily said firmly, glaring between the two. Slipping her hand into Paige's, she sent them both a look telling them she wasn't in the mood for their bantering.

Just like that, their previous conversation started back up right where it had left off. Looking over at her girlfriend, Emily could tell that something wasn't right. Although she wasn't usually too into their conversations, Paige usually put in little remarks here and there. Today, Emily noticed, she wasn't adding anything, just staring off into space. Trying to get her attention, Emily squeezed her hand. When Paige turned to look at her, Emily raised her eyebrows, sending her a questioning look.

With a slight shake of her head, Paige turned back towards the girls, letting her hand slip from Emily's and into her pocket.

Off to the side, Hanna couldn't help but notice the exchange going on between the two girls. She too had noticed that Paige wasn't her normal self, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Pulling back from the table, the blonde leaned into Paige's ear and whispered.

"Are you okay?" Jumping slightly, Paige sent a look her way, but turned away and looked into her lap, nervously.

The conversation between Spencer and Aria came to a stop when Emily stood up and lifted her bag from the ground.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked.

Leaning down, Emily grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's hand and pulled her into a standing position.

"I need to talk to you."

Paige could hear that her voice was filled with concern, so she didn't fight; she just let herself be pulled away from the group and towards a bench that was slightly away from everyone.

"Paige, what's going on?" Emily asked. "You haven't been yourself all day."

Instead of answering, the brunette just stared at their hands, which were still entwined.

From her seat, Hanna watched the interaction between the two. Paige looked like she was in so much pain, whereas Emily looked like she had no idea what to do.

"Paige," Emily whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Paige's ear. "Please talk to me."

"I'm moving," Paige whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "My mom's work is relocating and we have to m-move."

"Paige," Emily whispered again, shaking her head. When she saw the first tear leave her eyes, Emily pulled Paige into a tight hug.

"Can we l-leave?" Paige asked, her voice cracking. "Please? I can't do this right now."

"Umm, go to my car, okay? Just let me tell the girls what's going on," Emily replied, pulling away to wipe the tears from Paige's face.

"Em. Please don't tell them," Paige whispered. Nodding, Emily placed a light kiss on her lips and led her to the doors, her hand resting on the small of Paige's back.

"Okay," Emily whispered. "Paige. We're going to be okay."

Turning around and making her way back to her friends, Emily heard a quiet sob leave her girlfriend's lips as she went the opposite direction.

"What's wrong with Paige?" Hanna asked, concerned. She had watched the whole encounter, and when realized that Paige had started crying, her heart broke a little.

"Umm… She's not feeling well," Emily answered. Hanna didn't believe one word of what she said. "Is it okay if we go back to the house?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Hanna replied. "I think my mom is away at some business thing for the next couple of days."

"Okay, thank you." With that, Emily spun around and quickly started for the door. Right as she stepped into the school, she was pulled back by her wrist.

Turning to see that Hanna had followed her, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Emily, are you sure that you guys are okay?" The blonde asked worriedly.

Emily stared at the ground and shook her head. "No… But we will be." Before Hanna could answer, Emily spun around and ran out the front doors, letting them slam behind her.

Sending a sad look towards the doors, Hanna slowly made her way back to Spencer and Aria.

"What's going on?" Aria asked, her voice filled with concerned. Shrugging her shoulders, Hanna sat back down and took a long drink from her water bottle.

"Paige is sick I guess."

Leaving it at that, the girls returned to their lunches until the bell rang. Hanna couldn't wait until the end of the day when she could go back home and find out what was actually going on.

* * *

"Okay we're here."

Emily turned towards Paige and watched her. Paige didn't make any move to leave the car, and instead just stayed staring out the window. Emily watched Paige sigh, she watched a tear roll down her cheek, until finally she watched her breakdown.

"Come here," Emily whispered, reaching for Paige's hands. Letting herself get pulled in, Paige pushed her face into Emily's neck. She let herself sob in the protection of the love of her life. Emily could feel her own tears falling as she felt Paige sob against her, holding her tight.

After a couple of minutes, Paige calmed down enough to speak. "Can we go inside?"

Without saying anything, Emily freed herself from the embrace and quickly slipped out of the car, rushing to the other side to open the door for Paige. Grabbing onto her hands, Paige fell into Emily's arms as they walked up to the house. While Emily unlocked the door, Paige tried to compose herself.

"Okay, umm, you can go upstairs, I'm just going to grab some water," Emily stated, after they kicked their shoes off. Once she heard the bedroom door open, she headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Realizing that Paige hadn't eaten any lunch, Emily quickly made her a sandwich before grabbing the water and heading upstairs.

As she closed to bedroom door behind her, Emily looked over to where Paige was laying on her bed. She looked so upset and broken, and Emily had no idea how to make it better.

"Hey," she whispered, trying to get the brunette's attention as she placed the food down. Opening her eyes, Paige moved over so that there was enough room for Emily to lie next to her. Lying down, Emily rolled over so that she was facing Paige, foreheads touching.

"Emily," Paige cried out, breaking down into her arms again. Taking a deep breath, Emily ran her hands up and down her girlfriend's back.

"Shh, Paige it's okay," Emily whispered, although it didn't sound very convincing. "It's okay."

"No it's n-not Em. I'm moving. I'm l-leaving and you're staying a-and I-I just can't do this," Paige sobbed.

"Paige. Look at me okay? Look at me." Emily demanded. She couldn't break right now; she had to be strong for Paige. Pulling back from the brunette, she took her face in her hands. "We are going to get through this. Okay? I love you, and that is never going to change."

"I l-love you too," Paige whispered, not meeting Emily's eyes.

Using her thumbs to wipe away some tears, Emily asked the question that she'd been wondering since she first heard the news. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Paige reached for her girlfriend's hands again, needing to feel her. "Umm, when I got home yesterday m-my mom was there and I guess she w-was acting kind of weird. T-then when my dad got home from work he called me down to t-talk… Then they told me that we're m-moving."

Sighing, Emily pulled her into another tight hug, not wanting her to see the tears that were filling her own eyes. "D-do you know when..?" She asked timidly.

"M-my mom texted me at lunch saying t-that an apartment has already b-been assigned for us. She said we're leaving n-next Saturday."

Not able to hold it in anymore, Emily lets out a quiet sob as her emotions overtake her. Gripping each other tightly, they just let themselves cry. After everything they'd been through, after all the problems they'd faced, they had finally made it to a good place. And now this.

"I can't do this Em," Paige sobbed, rolling onto her back.

"We're going to get through this. I promise Paige. We will get through this," Emily stated firmly, pushing damp hair out of Paige's face.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too Paige."

Sitting up, Emily leaned over so that she was hovering over the brunette. Paige gripped onto the collar of Emily's shirt and pulled her in close. Their lips met, and they kissed passionately, throwing all of their sadness into it. As they slowed down, Emily pulled away from her lips, moving so that she was now straddling Paige's hips, and attached them to Paige's neck, sucking lightly as she made her way down. She could feel Paige's hands roaming under her shirt, travelling from her back to her stomach.

Placing a last kiss on the brunette's neck, then another on her lips, Emily sat up, placing her hands on Paige's stomach.

"We'll figure something out okay?" Emily stated, tracing shapes over her stomach. "I love you."

Nodding, Paige rubbed her hands over her face, wiping away the tears. "Class is almost over. Hanna will b-be back soon."

"And she'll just have to deal with my girlfriend hanging out with us," Emily replied, smiling.

"I guess if she really needs to know, you can tell her… She p-probably won't stop asking, neither will the others," Paige stated, hiccupping slightly. Emily nodded and then rolled off of the brunette.

"Are you hungry? I made you a sandwich," she said, reaching for the food.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Emily whispered. She crawled back up the bed so that she was next to the brunette and lay down with her head in her lap as she ate. After a couple of minutes she asked, "Do you want to watch a movie while we wait?"

Nodding, Paige took a sip of her water before devouring the last little bit of her sandwich.

"Wow, you were hungry," Emily chuckled. Grinning, Paige lightly shoved the brunette off of her lap and placed the empty plate on the ground. "Hey!"

"Sorry," Paige smiled, obviously not apologetic at all. Shaking her head, Emily got up from the bed and walked over to her and Hanna's shared closet.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, as it has nothing to do with someone moving away from the love of their life," Paige stated, staring into brown eyes.

Blushing, Emily turned back around and looked through the DVDs. After silent deliberation, she decided on her favourite Disney movie. After sliding the DVD in and setting up the TV, Emily quickly made her way back to her bed and cuddled in under the covers next to Paige.

"What are we watching?" Paige asked from behind her, arms encircling her waist.

"You'll see," Emily replied with a huge smile.

Placing a light kiss on the back of Emily's neck, Paige snuggled further into the blankets as she waited for the title screen to appear. When it did, she let out a loud laugh.

"I should've guessed," she whispered, laying a kiss on behind Emily's ear. "Of course we'd watch The Incredibles."

"Hey, you let me choose," Emily replied, smirking. "Now shush, the movie is starting."

"And this is one of the reasons I love you," Paige whispered.

Smiling, Emily let out a half-hearted shush, before turning her full attention to the movie.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Hey guys. Just in case you want to follow me on Tumblr, it is: theonlythingthatsbeating**

**Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paige (Guest): Haha thanks. I love their friendship too! Especially when Hanna acts kind of awkward around her..! Lol I'll try to make it long ;) The length of your review was perfect :) **

**Ashley S.t (Guest): Thanks :) **

**Getlostandruncici: Thanks :) That's exactly what I was going for..! And she will, just wait for it :)**

**Guest: Here you go..! :)**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**Guest: Thank you :) Lol I never thought about that. Maybe they'll just have to go on a shopping trip then ;)**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

"Yeah I just pulled in… Her car is here, so I guess… Okay… Bye."

Pulling her key from the ignition, Hanna quickly undid her seatbelt and jumped out of the car. Rushing to the other side, she grabbed her bag and slammed the door shut, locking it as she ran to the house.

Not wanting to disturb the occupants of the house, she quietly shut the door behind her and kicked her shoes off next to Emily's and Paige's. She couldn't hear anything coming from the kitchen, so she figured that they were upstairs.

As she had been driving home from school she had gotten a call from Spencer, telling her to make sure that they were okay. After Paige and Emily had left, they'd all gone to class, all three girls worrying for their two friends.

Tiptoeing up the stairs, the blonde strained to hear any source of communication coming from their bedroom. Still not hearing anything she made her way to her door. Trying to open the door as slowly as possible so it didn't creak, she quickly slipped in. Turning around to look at her friend's bed, she sighed at the scene in front of her. By the looks of it, Emily and Paige had been watching a movie, which had since been turned off, and they had both fallen asleep attached to each other.

Feeling a pang float through her chest, Hanna spun around to her side of the room and tossed her bag on to her bed. Not wanting to disturb the two sleeping beauties, Hanna decided to let them rest, and on her way out, she went to grab the empty plate and glass from the ground next to Emily's bed to take it with her. But she didn't even get to lift the plate off of the ground when she heard quiet gasp coming from above her.

Leaving the plate where it was, Hanna jumped up from her kneeling position and flew back a couple of steps. Staring at the bed, she let out a deep breath, realizing that the gasp had come from Emily.

"Shit Hanna you scared me," Emily whispered, glaring at the blonde.

"I didn't mean to," Hanna shrieked, trying to defend herself. "All I was doing was grabbing the plate before someone stepped on it. You're the one that woke up and scared the shit out of _me._"

Rubbing her eyes shut, Hanna leaned her back against the door and looked at the two brunettes.

"How is she?"

Sighing, Emily looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend's face that was just inches from her own. She just shook her head, not even bothering to answer the blonde.

"Tough afternoon?" Hanna asked, wanting to get something out of her.

"Yeah, she just… She wouldn't stop crying. And then when she did, I could tell that she still wasn't done letting it out yet… You know?" Emily replied, gripping onto Paige's hands that were still wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah…"

"Listen, umm, is it okay if she stays the night?" Emily pleaded. "I just don't really want to leave her alone right now."

"I take it she's not really sick?" Hanna asked, already knowing the answer. Looking down at their interlaced fingers, Emily slowly shook her head. "Yeah, she can stay. Just keep your moaning to yourself. I actually need to sleep." Hanna answered, winking at the brunette. She watched as Emily dipped her head, a blush covering her caramel coloured cheeks, and she could hardly control the feeling that came over her. The feeling that involved butterflies fluttering around her stomach. The feeling that caused her heart to beat uncontrollably.

"Shut up Hanna," Emily retaliated, with absolutely no hint of malice in her voice.

"How long were you guys asleep?" Hanna asked, walking back over to her bed and falling down on top of it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emily turn to look at the clock.

"I'd say about an hour and a half. We were watching The Incredibles until she fell asleep, so I turned it off and closed my eyes. Next thing I know I'm getting woken up by some random blonde chick that happened to be all up in my face," Emily answered, smiling in Hanna's direction.

Ignoring Emily's last comment, Hanna turned her head from the ceiling to the two brunettes. "You must really love her if you're willing to turn off The Incredibles," she stated, smirking. In the back of her mind, she secretly hoped that, maybe one day, Emily would do the same for her.

"I do," Emily confirmed. After that, the two sat in a comfortable silence until Paige started waking up. As she woke, she was comforted by the fact that Emily was still wrapped in her arms and she lightly placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Hey you," Emily whispered, rolling over to face her girlfriend. Seemingly forgotten, Hanna quietly sat up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her with a sigh.

"How was your sleep?" Emily asked, pushing some hair out of Paige's eyes.

Smiling, Paige replied, "Perfect."

Before Emily could reply, Paige was on top of her kissing her lightly. Quickly responding to the kiss, Emily wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling her as close as possible. Things started to get more heated as Emily opened her mouth to let Paige in, the kiss growing more and more passionate. Pushing all thoughts of the move out of her head, Paige let her hands wander to Emily's sides under her shirt, before letting them trail up to right underneath her breasts.

Emily quickly pulled away from Paige's mouth, only to latch onto her neck as she rolled them over. She could hear Paige's soft moans as she sucked along her throat, staying in one spot when she got to the more sensitive areas. As soon as she felt Paige's hands reach down into her jeans, Emily leaned back, leaving a quick kiss on the brunette's pouting lips.

"Hanna's right…" Emily trailed off, looking around the bedroom. Not spotting the blonde anywhere, she frowned in confusion. "Where did she go?"

"I guess she left," Paige replied, playing with the hem of Emily's shirt.

"Well she's still in the house," Emily stated as Paige started to lift her shirt up. Crawling off of the girl, Emily stood up, holding out her hand. Frowning, Paige grabbed onto her hand and pulled herself up, fixing her clothes. "Are you feeling better?"

"I think so… I guess I just had to let it out. Thank you," Paige answered, pulling the girl into a tight hug.

"You're welcome," Emily replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," Paige whispered, pulling the brunette in for a long kiss before spinning around and opening the bedroom door. "Let's go find your friend shall we?"

As they made their way down the stairs, they could hear Hanna's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah she is… Umm, I don't know, I left… No! They're probably making out," the last part was suspiciously quieter than the rest. "Yeah, fine I'll get her to call you, relax."

As Emily and Paige turned into the kitchen, Hanna placed her phone on the table and sat down.

"There you guys are," she said. "Emily, Spencer wants you to call her."

"I will in a bit," Emily replied, taking a seat next to the blonde.

"How are you feeling?" Hanna asked Paige, who was standing kind of awkwardly off to the side.

"Umm, better… I guess," Paige whispered, her eyes falling to her girlfriend. She had expected Emily to have told Hanna what was going on, but apparently not.

Looking between the two girls, Hanna knew something serious was up. The way that they avoided eye contact with her, told her that they weren't telling the truth, which she already knew. Not wanting to be the one to make things awkward, she decided to change the subject, giving them time to breathe.

"So what do you guys want for dinner tonight? It's almost five o'clock."

"I'm fine, I was just going to head home," Paige answered.

"Actually Hanna said that it would be okay if you stayed the night," Emily stated, smiling at the brunette.

"As long as there's no funny business from that side of the room." Hanna piped in, winking at Paige.

"What? It's not like you have to go anywhere tomorrow. Today is Friday after all. We can go all night long," Paige retaliated, smirking at Hanna's look of disgust. If only Paige knew that deep down inside of Hanna, there were spurts of desire floating around.

"Whatever," Hanna replied, not wanting them to catch on to her thoughts. "I'm going to go order a pizza, same as usual Em?"

"Yeah, thanks." Emily answered from her seat at the table.

"No problem."

Once she was positive that Hanna was out of earshot, Paige stepped in front of Emily, allowing the girl to pull her in by the waist. Slipping in between her legs, Paige wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"Why didn't you tell Hanna about what's going on?" She asked, running her fingers along the back of Emily's neck.

Shivering under her girlfriend's touch, Emily answered, "I wanted to wait until you could be there with me. I think you should be the one tell her, along with Aria and Spencer."

"Technically I was with you," Paige retaliated, pushing herself close to Emily.

"Sleeping doesn't count," Emily replied, smirking. Sending the brunette a half-hearted glare, Paige leaned down and attached her lips to Emily's.

Running her hands up Paige's shirt, Emily couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth when she felt Paige grind her hips into her.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Emily and Paige quickly jumped apart, Paige going back to where she had been standing earlier.

"Well I see that you're already getting started. I thought you'd at least wait until you made it to the bedroom," Hanna chuckled, sliding back into her seat next to Emily. "The pizza's on its way… If you guys are able to keep it in your pants long enough."

Blushing, Emily looked at the ground, embarrassed about getting caught in a compromising position. Sensing her embarrassment, Hanna looked down, feeling bad for her friend.

"Sorry… You should probably call Spencer before she starts freaking out," Hanna stated, trying to change the subject.

"Umm yeah, I'll go do that now," Emily replied, stalking out of the room after placing a soft kiss on Paige's lips.

"You okay?"

Looking up from the ground, Hanna gave Paige a nervous smile. Being alone with Emily's girlfriend made her slightly nervous, for reasons unknown to the both of them.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that followed and favourited this story! Follow: theonlythingthatsbeating on Tumblr if you feel like it..! I hope to at some point start writing prompts, so if you guys could start sending those into Tumblr that would be great!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: Lol thanks, I try :). Sorry for the wait..!**

**Cyanidepsyche: In the end it is going to be Pannily (all three)**

**Faberrittanainthetardis: Thank you! I love your stories too..! Sorry for the wait :)**

**Metal rider: Lol thank you :)**

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited this story! I am so sorry about the long wait!**

**Also feel free to follow me on Tumblr: theonlythingthatsbeating :) Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

"Well she's pissed."

Spinning around from their spots at the table, Hanna and Paige watched as Emily walked back into the room, phone in hand.

"Why? What's wrong?" Hanna asked curiously. Spencer had been perfectly fine when she had talked to her, albeit a little concerned.

"She just doesn't take no for an answer," Emily sighed. "She kept asking what's going on and I kept telling her to leave it alone, but apparently that's not possible."

Paige reached for her girlfriend's hands as soon as she got close enough. Both she and Hanna could pretty much feel the tension flowing from her as soon as she entered the kitchen. She hoped that their contact could somehow cool the brunette off enough to loosen the death grip she currently had.

"So what happened after that?" Hanna asked.

"I may have told her to fuck off," Emily answered, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Em," Paige shrieked. It usually took a lot to bring her girlfriend to the level that actually had her yelling at someone to fuck off.

"Sorry…"

All three turned their heads towards Emily's hand where the phone had started ringing.

"God, that's probably her," Emily whispered, tossing the phone onto the table wanting nothing to do with it.

"I'll talk to her," Paige sighed, grabbing the phone and pressing the 'accept call' button before it was too late. Giving Emily one last squeeze, she left the kitchen and went to sit on the stairs. "Hello?"

"McCullers, what is going on? And why the fuck is Emily so miserable?"

"Well she wasn't miserable until she talked to you," Paige whispered before continuing, "Everything's fine, calm down."

"Says the one that left school at lunch bawling," Spencer sneered. She didn't understand why no one would tell her what was going on.

"Look, Spencer, it's personal okay? And maybe I'm not the kind of person that wants to flaunt around my family life to anyone that happens to walk by." Paige stated, starting to get aggravated. Sure it was great that Emily had such protective friends, but it had plenty of downfall when they were trying to protect their friend from her, especially when it came to Spencer.

"Excuse me? I do not go around flaunting my personal life to everyone! You know what?! Fuck you." Spencer shouted through the phone.

"To bad Emily already did," Paige shrieked back before hanging up. Tossing it onto the stair beside her, Paige let her face fall into her hands. As she tried to control her breathing, she heard footsteps heading towards her.

"Paige?" Hanna whispered hesitantly. She and Emily had heard the yelling from the kitchen and she had offered to go and intervene as Emily was in no way about to do it herself.

Not wanting to lift her head, Paige opened her eyes and just stared at the blonde's feet that were a couple of steps away. She watched as Hanna grabbed the phone and pocketed it before moving over and letting her sit down next to her.

"You know she's just trying to protect Emily right?" The blonde whispered, looking straight ahead.

"Yeah… From me." Paige stated, brokenly.

"That's not true Paige and you know it."

"Where's Em?"

"Kitchen… She didn't want to hear or talk to Spencer."

The brunette just continued staring at her feet, not wanting Hanna to see the tears that had filled her eyes. It was no use though. As soon as all of the day's events came back to her, she couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her chest. As soon as the first escaped others followed, until she was full on bawling into her hands.

"Oh Paige," she heard the blonde whisper, before she felt arms slide around her.

As soon as she heard that first sob, Hanna knew that, somehow, things were worse than she had first thought they were. Sliding her arms around the crying girl, Hanna tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that filled her whole body. It was as if holding Paige was having this effect on her, and she had no idea what it was or what to do.

"I c-can't do this t-to her H-Hanna," Paige sobbed, wrapping her arms around Hanna's neck so that she was as close as possible. Taking a deep breath, Hanna slowly rubbed patterns over the brunette's back, trying to calm her down. _'Where the fuck is Emily?'_ Hanna asked herself.

After what felt like hours, the two girls were separated by the sound of the doorbell. As she watched Paige wipe the tears from her face, she saw Emily come into the hall out of the corner of her eye.

"Paige?"

Taking one last look between the two, Paige trying her hardest to compose herself and Emily rushing over and throwing her arms around her, Hanna stepped away to answer the front door. As she opened the door, she couldn't help but question the feelings that were swirling around her body and mind in that moment. Especially as they seemed to be a mixture of sadness, heartbreak, and jealousy.

After paying for the pizza, Hanna slipped past Emily and Paige and into the kitchen, where she took back her place at the table and placed the box down. As she sat there, thoughts filling her head, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen behind her. She was only knocked out of her state when she saw a hand flying up in front of her face.

"Han?"

The blonde slowly turned her head to face Emily, eyebrows raise. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You were kind of out of it," the brunette stated, before she walked over to the cupboard and grabbed three plates.

"Umm yeah, I'm fine. Where's Paige?" Hanna replied, trying to shake herself out of whatever funk she had gotten into. _'This whole feeling really concerned thing is getting kind of old.' _She thought to herself as she watched Emily sit back down across from her.

"Bathroom… Thanks for helping her back there Han. She's not in a great place right now, and I really didn't want to deal with Spencer," Emily stated, sending the blonde a thankful smile.

"Yeah, no problem."

At the sound of the water running from the bathroom, silence overtook the kitchen as the two reached for the pizza. Of course in this moment in time, the blonde and brunette both reached for the same piece and Hanna was quick to grab her hand back.

"You okay?" Emily asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm great," Hanna answered quickly, acting as if her whole body hadn't just filled with electricity. _'What the fuck is wrong with me?'_

After a couple more awkward seconds, Paige returned and took a seat next to her girlfriend. "You guys didn't have to wait for me," she said, holding her plate out as Emily placed a slice on it. "Thanks."

"Oh we weren't," Hanna stated, trying to act as if nothing had happened. _'Nothing did happen.'_

"Gee thanks buddy," Paige replied, winking at her. There was that feeling again, completely flowing throughout the blonde.

Staring at her friend, Paige could tell that something was up with her, but she didn't want to say anything. Hanna was well known for her sudden mood changes, and Paige was not in the mood to deal with that.

"So now what?" Hanna asked, clearly trying to change the subject. She watched Emily and Paige look at one another, seemingly trying to communicate silently, before they both looked back at her.

"I don't know… We could watch a movie or something," Emily replied, pushing her plate forwards. She wasn't really that hungry, especially with the day's events still lingering over them.

"Actually could we just go and lie down?" Paige asked shyly. Right now all she wanted to do was spend some time snuggled up in her girlfriend's arms, just lying there listening to sound of their heartbeats mix together.

"Umm, you guys go ahead," Hanna said, reaching for another piece of pizza. "I'm just going to finish up here and then clean up. I'll be up later."

"Are you sure," Emily asked, standing up and reaching for Paige's hand. After receiving a nod from the blonde, she pulled Paige up and started heading for the stairs.

"Thank you Hanna," Paige whispered as they passed.

Once she heard the bedroom door close, Hanna dropped the pizza she had in her hand back onto her plate and sighed. _'Now what..?'_

* * *

As soon as the door shut behind them, Emily led them over to her bed and pulled Paige down next to her.

"I love you Emily," Paige whispered, placing light kisses along her throat.

"I love you too," Emily replied, pulling Paige even closer.

"What are we going to do?" Paige mumbled, lightly sucking on a pressure point along her throat.

"Just d-don't think about it right now," Emily answered, letting a quiet moan escape her throat. Running her fingers through Paige's long hair, Emily stealthily rolled them over so that she was hovering over top of the brunette.

"Mmm… What about Hanna?" Paige panted as she felt Emily's lips trailing down her neck.

"She's cleaning," Emily stated, smashing her lips into Paige's, effectively shutting her up.

As soon as she felt Emily's tongue against her closed lips she opened them, meeting her half way. Swallowing the moan that escaped her girlfriend's throat, Emily let one of her hands travel down to the hem of Paige's shirt. Without any hesitation, she allowed her hand to trace shapes up and down her stomach, slowly getting closer and closer to her breasts.

"E-Em," Paige moaned as soon as she felt hands trailing up her body. She needed to get closer.

* * *

As she finished her last slice of pizza, Hanna carried the box to the fridge, shoving it into the first available spot she saw. She grabbed the three dirty plates and placed them in the sink, deciding to wash the dishes later. When she was sure that the table was fully cleared, she headed for the living room, not wanting to disturb the occupants upstairs.

Right as she sat down she heard a loud moan, obviously coming from her and Emily's bedroom.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" She groaned, looking towards the ceiling. Now how was she supposed to concentrate on watching TV when all that filled her mind were the sounds of her best friend's moans? As she sat there, hearing the moans that escaped the room every so often, she started to feel that same feeling that had filled her earlier. There was definitely jealousy but there was something else there as well. Desire.

Groaning, Hanna sprang up from the couch and ran her hand through her hair._ 'What. Is. Wrong. With. Me?!' _As her thoughts filled her head, she started pacing the carpet, trying to rid her mind of the sounds of the two beautiful women upstairs. _'Wait what?! Beautiful women?' _Sure she thought Emily was beautiful, and Paige was in no way any less, but it was obvious… So why was it so concerning...?

As another moan ripped through the house, this one definitely coming from Paige, Hanna ran to the front door and slipped outside. Once she was positive that she couldn't hear any sounds coming from inside, she slid down onto the step and stared across the street. _'Well isn't this a great way to spend my Friday night?'_ As she stared out into the open world, she felt the feelings that had been overflowing from her body just minutes ago slowly leave. These were then replaced with a lonely feeling that she had become all too familiar with.

* * *

Hearing the moans of pleasure slipping from her girlfriend's throat was having huge, unexplainable effects on Emily. She couldn't help it when her hips, on their own accord, started grinding down against Paige's, only to be met half way. As soon as she felt Paige's hands slide to them hem of her shirt, she sat up quickly dragging the fabric from her body before doing the same with Paige's.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, reaching down to palm the brunette's bra clad breast. Letting out a fairly loud moan, Paige arched up against her touch. Sitting up so that they were facing each other, Paige reached behind her back and undid her bra, letting it fall off and then tossing it to the ground. She swallowed heavily as she watched Emily do the same, before leaning forward and pulling the brunette down on top of her, moaning in pleasure at the feel of their naked bodies together.

Not knowing how much more she could take, Paige let her hands slide up Emily's back before sliding them down into her pants, just under her underwear.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked, kissing along Paige's stomach.

"D-Definitely."

* * *

After what seemed like just minutes, Hanna found herself lifting her head from where it lay against the railing. Apparently all of her late night musings had put her to sleep, and by the looks of it from the pitch black sky and the completely empty street, it _was _pretty late. Remembering why she was out there in the first place, the blonde let out a sigh and got up, letting herself back into the house.

It was completely silent as she crept through the house, switching off lights as she made her way up to the bedroom. Slowly, as if to warn the room's occupants, Hanna opened the door and slid in, keeping all of the lights off. Thankfully, as she looked towards Emily's bed, there was nothing going on. She tip toed over, making sure to avoid any discarded clothes, and carefully slid the blanket up so that it covered Paige's naked back and stepped back.

They looked so peacefully, it was as if nothing had happened earlier that day. The blonde felt her heart leap as she watched the way that Paige had wrapped herself completely around Emily and how Emily had her head pressed tightly into the crook of Paige's neck.

Sighing, Hanna crept back over to her bed and quickly changed, leaving herself in boy shorts and an oversized shirt. Sliding under her covers, the blonde snuck one last look towards the pair before rolling towards the wall and closing her eyes. Willing the lonesome, jealous, heart breaking feelings to leave her alone, Hanna slowly fell into a light, restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breezy00: Haha I hope you liked it! Thank you :)**

**Faberrittanainthetardis: I'm glad you liked it! I think that was probably my favourite part of the chapter :) I just know that Hanna has the soft, sweet, adorable side inside of her!**

**PailyD: Thanks! I'm glad you like it :)**

**Thank you to all of you that followed and favourited this story! It really means a lot :)**

**Also feel free to follow me on Tumblr: theonlythingthatsbeating :) Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

Waking up in someone's arms was easily up at the top of Emily's list of favourite things, especially when those arms happened to belong to the love of her life. As she felt herself slowly awaking from her sleeping state, the brunette took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious scent of her girlfriend. She felt Paige tighten her hold around her waist and she felt a smile grow on her face at the feel of their naked bodies pressed together.

Running her hand lightly along Paige's stomach, she watched the brunette's face twitch in her sleep. Sliding up, she placed a light kiss on Paige's forehead, then the tip of her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, and finally a light kiss on her lips. When she heard a quiet giggle, she moved over so that she was straddling Paige and staring into brown eyes.

"Hey beautiful," Paige whispered, her voice groggy from sleep. Blushing, Emily leant down placing another kiss on her lips.

"Hi."

The weight on her body slowly woke her up and she started dragging her fingers along Emily's smooth back, allowing them to dance around to her breasts, before lightly cupping them, keeping her eyes locked on Emily's face.

Taking a deep breath, Emily lowered herself so that she was completely pressed against the brunette and laid her forehead against Paige's.

"Good morning," she whispered, smiling.

"Morning," Paige replied cheekily, rubbing her nose along Emily's. Giggling, Emily leaned forward and kissed the brunette, happy to receive a kiss back.

Rolling off to the side once more, Emily laid her head back on Paige's chest, trying her best to look up towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"After last night? Great," Paige stated, winking.

"Ha ha," Emily replied with a pointed look. "Seriously though."

"I think I was kind of in shock yesterday, umm, I-I don't know yet," Paige whispered, avoiding eye contact.

From the other side of the bedroom, Hanna let out a quiet sigh. She had awoken to quiet giggles floating throughout the room, but hadn't wanted to disturb the two by rolling over. Instead she was just left to lay there and stare at the wall in front of her while her best friend lay there with her girlfriend whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. And of course one could not forget the jolts of electricity that Hanna now found constantly attacking her body whenever she was around Emily or Paige.

The sound of lips smacking together brought her out of her reverie and she figured now was the only time that she'd actually be able to turn over without causing a disturbance. She quietly rolled over onto her other side so that she was now facing the couple and watched as Paige's hands got lost in brunette locks.

As she watched Emily pull away from the kiss, she heard her quietly whisper, "We'll get through this together okay? I love you."

"I love you too."

Deciding to make herself known, Hanna wiggled around a bit, attempting to make it look like she'd just woken up, and let out a quiet cough. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, pulling her blanket around her body, and looked over towards Emily's bed again.

"Morning," she whispered, acting as if she hadn't just caught the two naked and kissing.

"Hi," Emily replied, rolling off of Paige and sliding further under the covers, trying to make sure that the blonde couldn't see that the two were naked.

"I know you guys are naked by the way," Hanna stated, smirking.

"Oh god," Paige whispered, blushing and hiding her face in Emily's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I didn't see everything," she continued. When she saw a look of relief flash across Paige's face, she continued talking. "Although I did happen to see something interesting."

Horror struck Paige's face as she groaned, sliding under the blanket so that she couldn't be seen. She had never been good with embarrassing situations, and it definitely felt like Hanna was trying to make her feel uncomfortable.

"You have a really sexy back Paige. Did you know that?" The blonde asked innocently.

"Oh my god," the brunette moaned. She could feel Emily chuckling beside her, obviously not minding the fact that her girlfriend was slowly dying next to her.

When she felt the covers fly away from her face, her hands flew up in its place.

"Emmm."

"Oh baby, come on… Your back is very sexy," Emily stated. Giving Hanna a pointed look, she continued, "And for my eyes only."

"Whatever," the blonde scoffed, not liking the pang that floated through her chest at those words.

"Can we stop picking on Paige maybe?" The brunette herself pleaded, reaching for Emily's hand. Chuckling, Emily rolled back onto Paige, pinning her to the bed. Letting out a quiet laugh, Paige then pulled the covers up over top of them so that they were completely covered.

In their confined little area, Emily laid her full weight on Paige and attached their lips. Dragging her hand up Paige's smooth stomach, Emily could feel the pleasure filling her body just as it had the night before. She could feel Paige wiggling against her, obviously in the same situation, and she could feel fingers trailing down her back.

From Hanna's spot in her bed all she could see was the two bodies moving up and down. _'Why do they need to have sex right in front of me?'_

"Could you guys stop fucking for like one second?" She asked loudly after clearing her throat. "Please," she said a little quieter.

Under the covers, Emily let out a sigh, obviously not too happy about being interrupted. Giggling at her girlfriend's misery, Paige placed one last kiss on the brunette's lips before pulling the covers back off of them.

"Whoa. Em… You, umm, you have a very nice back too," Hanna whispered, a blush quickly filling her cheeks. She could definitely see a bit of one of Emily's boobs but wasn't about to say anything about it.

"Umm, thanks Han," Emily replied, a slight blush covering her cheeks as well. "Is it _just_ nice?"

Looking away, embarrassed by what she had said, Hanna answered, "Umm, no… It's pretty sexy too… I guess."

"You guess?"

"What, has this turned into pick on Hanna day all of a sudden?" The blonde exclaimed, jumping out of her bed and storming to the door, not caring about the fact that the two were now staring at her, clearly wondering if she was wearing anything under that shirt. Pulling it open, she slowly slid out, but not before shouting back, "I'm expecting you two downstairs… So no funny business."

* * *

After the two girls finally made it downstairs, the three had eaten breakfast and were now sitting in front of the TV looking for something to watch.

"There's nothing on," Hanna grumbled, tossing the remote into Emily's lap. They had placed themselves so that Emily was in the middle of the couch, Hanna on one side and Paige on the other.

"There is stuff on, you're just too picky," Paige mumbled.

"Excuse me?! I am not picky," Hanna stated, turning in her spot so that she was facing the two brunettes.

"Dude, yeah you are," Paige answered, taking the remote from Emily.

"Em…"

"Guys stop. Hanna you are kind of fussy, but that is perfectly normal. Paige, please don't get her started. Thank you," Emily responded, standing up.

"I wasn't, I was just…"

"Paige." After receiving a pointed look, Paige closed her mouth and sat back. "Do either of you want a drink?"

"No thanks Em."

"No."

Once Emily was out of the room, Paige quickly turned back towards the blonde. "You are pretty picky."

"I am not picky Paige!"

Giggling, Paige threw her hands up as if to surrender. In her head, Hanna quickly became aware that that was easily one of her favourite sounds. _'Wait what?!'_

"Whatever you say," the brunette said, trying to get comfortable without her girlfriend as a pillow.

"Hey! It's true," Hanna stated. Laughing, she turned back towards the TV and tried to pay attention to whatever channel Paige had chosen. "What the fuck is this?"

After a couple of seconds, she realized that she had not received an answer and turned towards the girl. She was quick to notice the cell phone that had found its way into Paige's hands, and the fact that had just stopped vibrating. Looking into Paige's face, she saw a mixture of different emotions; fear, anger, guilt, and sadness.

"Paige?"

Snapping her head up, the brunette looked for something to say. "Umm, what?"

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked carefully. She could see the gears turning throughout Paige's mind, obviously thinking of an excuse.

"Nothing… Umm, nothing's wrong," Paige replied with a slight pause. "Where's Emily?"

Without waiting for an answer, she was up and heading to the kitchen in search for her girlfriend. Staring at the spot that the brunette had just occupied, Hanna shook her head, before quietly leaning forward and grabbing the phone that had been left in her place. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but she felt as if she was left with no choice, it didn't seem like they were ever going to tell her what was going on.

Easily slipping past the phone's security, she went straight to the messages; since it had been vibrating, that's what she figured it was. Opening up the most recent conversation, which just so happened to be from Mrs. McCullers, she started reading the most recent message.

**Paige, where are you? You need to come home so that we can start packing. See you soon.**

Forehead creasing in a confused manner, Hanna looked towards the doorway for any signs of either girls returning. When she was sure that the coast was clear, she scrolled up to see the earlier conversation. _'Why would she need to pack?'_

As soon as she got to the message that she was looking for, Emily stormed back into the room, clearly agitated. Seeing Paige's phone in Hanna's hands, she ran over and tore it away, quickly locking the screen.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Umm, nothing… Where's Paige?" Hanna asked, trying to keep her cool.

"She has to umm, she has to go home," Emily answered. The blonde could see that her best friend was trying to fight off the oncoming tears, but didn't want to say anything to set her off.

"Does she need a ride?"

"No, I'm going to drop her off. I'll see you later," Emily whispered, grabbing her keys and walking towards the door. Just off to the side, Hanna caught sight of Paige, and she couldn't help the pain the filled her chest at the sight of the tears flowing down her face. Without another word, the door was slammed shut, and the two were on their way as Hanna was left to think what she had just seen.

**Work has the apartment all ready. We'll be leaving next Saturday.**

"What does that even mean?" She whispered to herself. _'Where is Paige going?'_

* * *

"Hanna, I'm back!"

Hanna looked up towards her bedroom door at the sound of Emily's voice. Since the brunette left and had been gone for over an hour, Hanna had known that she wouldn't been back anytime soon. Instead of sitting and waiting for hours, she had decided to try and clear her mind by attempting some homework. The attempt had quickly come to a halt when she realized just how comfortable her bed was, and since then she had just been laying there.

"Han?" Emily yelled, closer to the door.

"In here," Hanna answered, just loud enough for her friend to hear her.

The door opened and Emily stepped in, closing it behind her. Hanna could see that her eyes were horribly puffy and red; she had obviously been crying for a good amount of time.

"Hey," Emily whispered, dropping her keys onto her bed and then just standing there facing the sheets.

By the tone of her voice, Hanna knew that Emily was ready to just break down.

"Em, come here."

Taking a deep breath, the brunette slowly walked over to the bed, keeping her head tilted down so she couldn't be seen properly. Hanna pulled the blankets back and reached for Emily's hand, pulling her into a sitting position. Emily let herself be pulled down into the blonde, not making any effort to stop the tears that had started falling from her eyes.

Wrapping her arms around Emily, Hanna could feel sobs start to take over her body. She felt her heart break at the pained sounds coming from her best friend. Swallowing the lump in her throat she pulled Emily's face up to look at her.

"Em, please talk to me," she whispered.

As the sobs increased, Hanna felt the tears start to escape. She could not deal with seeing her friend like this.

"Emily, please…" She sobbed, laying her forehead against Emily's. "Where is Paige going?"

At the sound of these words, Emily's breath caught in her throat and she leaned back to look into the blonde's eyes.

"H-how d-d-do you…"

"Emily, please j-just talk to me," Hanna whispered, using her thumbs to wipe tears from the brunette's face.

Pushing herself tighter into the embrace, Emily tried to calm herself down.

"P-Paige is m-moving away," she sobbed, feeling the arms around her tighten. "She's l-leaving me."

"Oh Em," Hanna replied, letting the girl let everything out. _'How can this be happening..?'_

* * *

**I'm not as happy as I should probably be with this chapter, but nonetheless here you guys go..! Hope you enjoy! :)**


End file.
